To love and lost, And to love again
by YumiChaoko
Summary: Amy loses everything she has, her only hope; The dark hero, Shadow. Yet, his stubborn attitude wont let anyone in, will she be able to break through his wall? Or will she fail and lose all hope? R&R please, no flames... I hope it's good...
1. Chapter 1

She ran towards the billowing smoke. She panicked under her breathe." Oh god, no... NO!" Her emerald green eyes widened in fear and shock as she stared at the burning building before her. She ran towards it screaming in horror. "NO! Stop! Please, My house!" Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her back. "Amy... there's nothing that can be done." She looked up to the person holding her back. "S-shadow?" Overwhelmed by pain and loss, she buried her face into his chest. His ruby eyes stared ahead as firefighters took there place and fought the fire. He looked at the nearly hysterical girl in his arms and continued hold her without a word.

After long hours trying to calm the fire, it was finally over. Amy held her heart as a wolf walked up to her. "I'm sorry miss... but we were only able to save most of your clothes... unfortunately, everything else was lost in the fire." He held out a suit case full of her clothes. He looked at Shadow, nodding and walking away. Amy held her suit case and stared at it solemnly. She whispered, her voice sore from crying. "Where... what am I going to do..." The dark hedgehog looked away from her. "Stay with me." She looked up at him once again. "Shadow...?" He kept his gaze away from her. "Lets go." He began to walk away from her without waiting for her to follow. Amy sighed, looking back to the remains of her home and then running to catch up with Shadow.

He was glaring at the ground ahead of him, deep in thought. _"Dammit...I can't let myself get too close...I told myself to stay away... but... why? Why can't I stay away...from __her__?!" _His ears twitched to the sound of mumbling. He growled under his breath, turning to Amy. She was talking to herself about what not. Shadow caught himself staring at her, he grunted, walking up to his mansion. "We're here. " Amy snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up and gasped. _"Wow... he lives in a mansion..."_ "Are you going to stand there in the rain, or are you going to come in?" Amy slightly blushed, looking around. _"Wow... it is raining..."_ She stared at him and walked in. "Already 20 Rose... you've changed." The pink hedgehog raised a brow. "W-what? What do you mean by that?" Shadow turned back to her, motioning her to follow him. " You're not the same as before. I guess Faker finally got it through your head that he'll never return that childish infatuation." She gasped, looking away from him. "No... I gave up on him..." Shadow didn't seem to be listening, but her heard her all too well. _"Amy... giving up on him? What happened while I was gone?_" They stood at the top of the stairs and continued to just stare and nothing. Breaking the silence, Shadow pointed down the hall. "There's a guest room, last door to the left." She nodded as they parted their ways. Before she entered her room, she called out to Shadow and smiled. "Thank you... Shadow... for taking me in." With that, she opened the door to her room and closed the door. Shadow looked at where she stood. He whispered. "You're welcome Rose..."

Later that night...

Amy looked around her room, taking in it's beauty. " Wow... its so big..." The walls were left white, there were two dressers; one that sat in front of the bed; covered in dark brown sheets; and another against the wall next to it. A moderately large T.V. hung on the wall, facing the bed. She opened up her suit case and started to fill up part of the dresser next to the bed with the remains of her clothes. After she was finished, she took some clothes to sleep in and walked into the bathroom next to her room. She noticed that the bathroom was the only room separating Shadow's and the guest room. Amy sighed, locking all doors and starting the warm water. She looked at the pale tan walls. The bathroom was slightly large, the tub took most of the space. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the luke warm water.

Shadow stood out on the balcony of his room, not minding the cool rain drops soaking his body. He leaned on the concrete railing as he stared out into the forest part of his backyard. He lived in a reserved mansion away from most of the city. He sighed, watching the rain soak into the ground before him. _"Maria... are you... crying?" _Lightening struck in the distance. _" Please don't cry..."_ The rain didn't stop, his hopes running down the drain. "Maria... haven't I... done what you wanted? I promised to protect... shouldn't that be enough?" Suddenly, there was a bright light that shone before him. He stepped back, getting into a defensive position. A soft voice called out to him, the bright light starting to form a body. _"Shadow..." _"M-Maria?!" The light finally faded, Maria's shining form standing before him. Shadow gasped in shock. "Maria!" She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. _"I cannot stay for long. I'm here because you called. Shadow, I'm truly grateful that you were able to protect everyone on earth, I am."_ He relaxed, listening to what she had to say. _"Shadow... Not only do I want everyone on earth to be happy... but I want you to be happy too."_"Maria, How can I? Y-you're my happiness, like a sister to me, and... I lost you..." She smiled. _"Shadow, no matter what you have done, you have always been my happiness. I must go, but, the key to your happiness is near you. I'm closer to you than you think, Shadow."_ She began to fade as she left a kiss on his forehead. _ "Adieu de revoir, until we meet again..."_ She vanished before him, leaving him to his own thoughts. _"Happiness is near you... I'm closer than you think, Shadow."_ Those words continued to replay in his head, confusing him even more. "I don't... understand... Who or what is she speaking about?" A small knock on his door snapped him from his thoughts.

"Shadow? Uhm... It's me, Amy..." Shadow ran a hand through his quills as he opened the door. "What is it?" She looked down to the floor. "I was wondering if you wanted to...eat, there's some food downstairs... if you want." A sudden feeling of hunger rushed through him. "Alright." They headed downstairs in silence as they walked into the kitchen. After eating, Amy began to wash their dishes, looking at the dishes almost sadly. Shadow noticed her slight distress and leaned on the counter next to her. "Rose, What's wrong..." She didn't remove her robotic gaze from the dishes, but she spoke. "I was thinking... about things..." Shadow raised a brow. "About?" "Why did you leave us... after Back Doom... after everything?" He he;d a hard gaze on her. " I had my own reasons. " "Tell me Shadow... please..." She wiped her hands, putting the last dish into the rack and turning to him. "Please..." He sighed, knowing that he couldn't get her to stop asking him if his life depended on it. " I couldn't stay, after I killed... killed so many innocent lives, how could I stay? I left for Eggman. Everyone hated me enough, Rose. I'm feared by many." Amy shook her head. " I'm not afraid of you... I never was." He continued to look at her. "You don't know me." "I want to." They shared a small silence before Amy shook her head. "You're not a monster Shadow... You're more than that... To me, you're like everyone else. You're not different... just, misunderstood. Someday, Shadow, you'll find you're happiness..." She smiled softly. "Happiness is near you, you just have to look in the right places." She turned away from him, going upstairs into her room. Shadow stood in his spot slightly stunned. _"Happiness is near you"_ Her words reminding him about Maria. He sighed, walking up to his own room for the night. "You're just like her Rose... in many ways than one."

* * *

Oh gosh, I just had to make this, I mean, it's been bothering me for a while... so now, i'm working on TWO shadow and amy stories...

i'm making myself busy...


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2- Closer

A few weeks past since the fateful day, Amy continued to "live" with Shadow. Yet, something new began to bloom inside her... and she wanted to know damn well what it was.

Shadow lazily dozed on his couch as Amy sat on the other side of him, watching T.V. It was raining outside and there wasn't much to do. Amy sighed, switching her attention back and forth from the ebony hedgehog to the screen. _" Shadow... wow, I've never actually got to be __this__ close to him... I mean, seriously... he's... he's really cute..." _She blushed at her own thoughts, turning away from his sleeping form. _"Shadow... Why do you keep pushing everyone...me, away? I'm grateful you take me in... but, you seem as if...I'm nothing but...oh... I don't know! My heart is telling me something... I don't understand it very well... Why do I feel different around you?"_ Shadow shifted in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration. Amy looked at him with worry. "Sha...dow-?" "MARIA!" He started to yell. Amy panicked, but she quickly lifted his head and rested him on her lap. she whispered into his ear softly. "Shhh... it's alright... it's just a dream Shadow... just a dream..." He opened his eyes seeing nothing but pink. " Rose...?" Amy sat up abruptly, looking at his pensive expression. "I-I'm sorry... you... you started screaming and I wanted to..uhm.. calm you down an-" He placed a finger on her lips. "Don't worry about it. You talk too much...sometimes." He got up from her lap and smirked. Amy glared at him. She was surprised, he never acted like that near her.

Amy rolled her eyes, getting up and turning off the T.V. She walked into the kitchen without a word, Shadow following her. Feeling a presence behind her, Amy turned to him. "Hungry?" He nodded, leaning on the counter. Amy sighed and began to prepare their meal. Shadow watched her with intensive eyes, following her graceful movements around the kitchen. He closed his eyes, remembering what Maria used to do.

Flashback

**"Shadow! You look hungry, let me cook something for you!" Maria smiled at him, grabbing his hand and racing to the kitchen. Shadow laughed, leaning on the metal counter of the kitchen. "Maria, you don't have to..." She gave him a sweet smile. "Its OK Shadow, I'm doing this for you, because you're my friend!" She turned away from him, pulling on an apron and began to prepare a meal for him. He watched her swiftly grab ingredients from cupboards and drawers without making a flaw. She finished in record time, handing him a plate full of food. "I hope you like it!"**

End flashback

Amy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as she handed him a plate. "I... hope you like it..." Shadow stared at her, blinking. He nodded quietly as he joined her at the table in silence. Shadow looked at Amy, furrowing his brows. _"Why... does she do so many things... like Maria did?"_ Amy nervously felt his stared, blushing. "Shadow.. what is it?" He shook his head. "Nothing." He placed his plate into the sink and left to the living room. Amy sighed feeling a bit worried for him. She began washing dishes, thinking to herself. _"Did I say something? I wonder what's going on with him... so much for getting him to open up..."_ She finished, stepping into the living room. Before she sat down, the phone rang, surprising both of them. She looked at Shadow. "Uhm... I'll get it..." Amy rushed to the phone answering it.

" Hello?" "Woah, Ames? Is that you? We've been looking for you for like, AGES!" It was Sonic. "What are you doing at... Shadow's house?" Amy blushed. "N-nothing... the thing... with my house... and yeah..." "Oh, well, Let me talk to Shadow." Amy sighed, handing the phone to Shadow. He gave her a skeptical look then took the phone from her hands. "Faker." "Hey! Already with the name calling?Tsk, tsk, Shadow, and I thought that I was childish!" Shadow growled. "I don't have time for this." "Wait! So-RRY! Well, all of our friends were wondering if you guys wanted to come over to Tail's workshop, we're having a reunion party!" Shadow grunted. "I don't care about some damn reunion party!" Overhearing their conversation, Amy gave Shadow a pout. "Shadow! Thats... a great idea... c'mon, I'm sure it'll be fun!" Shadow couldn't stop staring at her pout. He sighed. "Fine." "Great! see you guys at-what time was it at?- oh, right, 6! Peace out!" Shadow tossed the phone to Amy... who was smiling like hell. "Thanks Shadow! I'm glad you want to go!" Quickly, but suddenly, she grabbed his face and kissed his cheek.

Shadow stood stunned, as she giggled, walking back and hanging up the phone. Amy smiled at him before walking upstairs into her room. Shadow held his head, sitting back down onto the couch. He felt his pulse, beating quick. He was like that since she even came to him._ "Damn it! What the hell is going on with me!"_ Maria's voice echoed in his head. _"I'm closer to you than you think, Shadow" _It hit him. **hard.** _"Maria... are you... speaking of ...A-Amy?" _Shadow groaned, heading into his room. _"Damn it... I'm in love with her. IN LOVE with Amy Rose. Is that why.. my heart beats harder when she's near?... Those memories... Rose? Why she enters my mind... __more__ than... Maria?" _ Shadow headed out to his balcony to think. He stared at the spot where Maria visited him and sighed. He looked up to the sky, the rain softly pouring. "Maria... You were talking about...Amy." "Shadow? Who... what are you talking about?" He quickly turned to Amy; she stood in his doorway with a worried look. "Shadow? Are you... alright?"

Shadow stared at her, his mind racing. "R-Rose... What are you doing here?" Amy scratched her head. "You left the door open... I heard you talking... curious much?" She shrugged, blushing deeply. Shadow walked towards her, keeping his attention to nothing but her. Amy stood in place, gasping as he pulled her into his room. "S-shadow!" He held her shoulders tightly. "You're like her." "Like... who, Shadow?" "Maria."

Amy blinked. "_Shadow... never talks about... Maria... never to anyone... Why is he comparing me to her?" _"Shadow...how?" He stared into her eyes before releasing her. "Nevermind... Just... just get ready, its almost six." Amy, unsatisfied, left his room. She closed the door behind her, her heart beating fast. _"Why do I feel this way... So...disappointed? Do I... Am I in love with Shadow?"_ She sighed, walking into her room, her thoughts burrowing deep into her mind.

Later that night...

Shadow leaned lazily on the railing of the stairs. Clearly annoyed with waiting, he growled. _"Damn women..."_

Amy finished dressing herself for the party. She wore a pure white halter-top dress, her hair held up chinese style. She had sterling silver hoop earrings and white laced heels. Amy applied only lip gloss, finding no need for anything more "fancy".

She looked at herself proudly, she was glad that Shadow took the time to go out and buy her new clothes and get her a new hair cut. She giggled, pushing her bangs out of her face. She turned off the lights to her room and walked out. _"I wonder what Shadow will think..."_

Shadow grumbled, finally looking up to the sound of a door opening. He was about to say something before catching his breath. He stared at Amy as she walked down the stairs towards him with her sweet smile he "oh-so-loved". _"God damn Rose... You certainly filled out all these years."_ He mentally slapped himself, the erotic images in his mind quickly disappearing. Amy smiled, grabbing his hand. Shadow felt the small jolt run through his body as she grabbed him. "C'mon, lets go." _"Curse my damn emotions! Who ever decided to give me emotions while I was being created... SCREW YOU!" _Shadow sighed, heading out the door to Tail's workshop.

They reached the front porch of a large house, the sound of music bursting through the night. Amy rung the doorbell, giving Shadow a reassuring smile. "It's alright Shadow... I know you don't want to be hear... I understand." He felt her slight disappointment and quickly responded. "Don't worry about me, Just have fun." She smiled at him, then turned to the door. Tails stood in the door way he looked so much older than the last time they saw him. "Glad you could make it Amy! Shadow!" His voice was deeper too. Amy smiled brightly, hugging him in response and stepping in the house.

Shadow sat on the side, watching Amy move around the room, talking to all of her friends. She looked at him from time to time, checking if he was alright. He knew that she felt his discomfort, but silently told him to bear it for her. Shadow would glance at Sonic, constantly asking for beer. Eventually, he was slightly drunk, but still able to tell what he was doing. Amy was talking to Rouge before Sonic grabbed her waist from behind. She gasped, turning to the one holding her. "Sonic? What the hell are you doing?!" Shadow's attention turned to Amy's distressed voice. He kept his place, waiting for Sonic to _try_ to do something rash. The blue hero grinned, bending his head near her neck. She smelt the alcohol in his breath, squirming in his grip. "You know Ames... You look **great** tonight..." "You're drunk." He chuckled loudly. "Not quite my dear!" Amy glared at him, gripping his hands off of her waist. "You need to sit down... Tails? Can you get Sonic some coffee? You know, he's not feeling so well..." Tails nodded to her, preparing his best friend his drink. Sonic shook his head, making a move on Amy once again. "God damn Amy... If I only knew... you'd be _this_ beautiful, I would have dated you a LONG time ago!" Taken aback, Amy stepped away from him. "You're drunk Sonic, please, leave me alone." Sonic blinked. "Playing hard to get, huh?" Feeling uncomfortable from the stares coming around the room, she moved away from him. Sonic didn't seem to get it. "C'mon Amy... You know you still want me!"

Shadow growled under his breath. He walked up to Sonic and pushed him away from her. "Give it a rest Faker. Sober or not, understand she wants to be alone." Unhappy with someone, especially Shadow, trying to stop him from getting something he wants, Sonic glared at him. "Shut it Anti-Social bastard! Why are you here anyways?! Shouldn't you be somewhere _hiding_ from the cops or somethin'?!" That struck a nerve. Shadow looked almost hurt. He turned away and ran out of the house. Amy ran up to him stopping him from leaving. "Shadow! Wait, H-he's drunk, please, do-" Shadow shoved her off of him and growled. "Don't touch me!" Amy froze in her spot, afraid of him. He ran off, leaving her standing in the middle of the room. Sonic walked up to her, his legs wobbly. "Nah, you don't need him... especially when you have me..." Anger and frustration welled up in her as she swiftly turned to the hedgehog and hit him with her piko-piko hammer. "You asshole!" Sonic held his abused and bloody cheek. "You...you BITCH!" Amy screamed in anger before people stepped in and held her from killing him. Amy shook her head, calling back her hammer. She turned and ran out of the house, running after Shadow. _"Oh, Shadow..."_


End file.
